The List
by lildaisy77
Summary: Usagi finds Mamoru's private wishes and uses them to her benefit.
1. 5 Short Skirt

Usagi stood in front of her closet, hands on her hips fighting back tears. It was just one of these days every girl gets when she wants to feel pretty and cute and can't find the right outfit. It's no surprise she was almost sobbing from frustration. Sighing she picked a pink knee length skirt off her floor and grabbed a frilly white top to go with it. She'd have to make up a better excuse for being late then choosing her outfit. Stuffing shoes on she grabbed a purse and ran all the way to the arcade.

She slid to a halt outside the doors of the arcade to smooth her ruffled hair and slow her breathing a little. She didn't want Motoki to see her so mussed up. Sighing, she flounced into the arcade to run smack into her enemy, Chiba Mamoru, before she was even past the doors.

"Baka!" she squealed in indignation. Neither noticed the door sliding shut behind her. "Get out of my way right now or I'll"

"Or you'll do what Odango? You'll beat me up?" he smirked. Mamoru enjoyed their daily spats and if he could keep this one going on longer it would turn his crummy day into a fantastic one. He placed a palm on the glass door behind Usagi and leaned in closer. "I'm soooo scared"

Usagi glared at all her might but Mamoru only smiled wider. She looked to her friends for help but for some reason they were squealing in smothered giggles, even Ami the supposedly serious member of their group.

"Get. Out. Of. My. WAY!" she shoved him with all her might and was rewarded when he stumbled backward in shock and fell to the ground. A small ripping noise was covered by her scream as she fell on top of him. Mamoru oofed and smiled up at the slightly flushed girl in his lap.

"I'm out of your way now Odango"

"Thank you. Will you let go of my skirt so I can stand up, please?" she asked with smothered hatred.

"Skirt? I don't have you skirt. Just stand up Odango. I suppose you do know how to stand?" Mamoru questioned lightly.

Struggling against an unknown pressure she unfolded herself from his lap and started to walk over to her friend's table. Started is the keyword here. As soon as she had taken a step her skirt ripped with a loud snap and left her clad in a skirt barley long enough to be considered one. His whistle was immediately overwhelmed by Usagi wailing in shock. She went to slide to the floor but a strong pair of arms supported her. Mamoru pulled his hideous school blazer off and gently tied it around her waist. Pulling out a handkerchief he wiped the barley formed tears from her eyes and guided her to a stool at the counter.

"Motoki." he said, snapping the confused bartender out of his shock. "Can I get a coffee and a double chocolate sundae for Usagi"

Motoki nodded numbly and went off to make their order. Usagi glanced at Mamoru to see what was going on and sighed when she saw him pull out a small notebook. Using a pen he crossed out something a few pages in and went to return in to his pocket. Usagi snatched it out of his grasp and started to read it over.

"Things to see, do, make before I die. Wow Mamoru. I never knew you were so obsessed with stuff like this." she kept reading and snorted in laughter at a few. "You put make a child on your list? Oh no, no, no this is way better, 'Number 34, ride my motorcycle from one end of Japan to the other'. Do you even own a motorcycle"

Mamoru smiled at her but didn't respond, a slight blush creeping up his neck. Usagi turned the page to see the line he had just crossed out. She gasped in shock and started to redden.

"'Number 71, someday, somehow see Usako in a skirt short enough to make me blush and whistle.'" Usagi stared at him in shock and smiled slightly. Encouraged by her response he leaned in a little closer and whispered,

"Do you think Number 104 will happen anytime soon, Usako?" She went wide eyed and started searching the little book to see exactly what Number 104 was.


	2. 23 Valentines

Usagi knocked on the plain white door in front of her waiting for it to open. She waited impatiently for a few more seconds and started to dig in her purse to find the key. She was halfway to the lock when the door swung open to reveal a sleepy eyed Mamoru. He saw the key in her hand and sighed.

"I thought I told you that was for emergencies only. You do know this isn't an emergency?" he smirked and opened the door to let her in his apartment. She ran to the fluffy leather couch she loved so much and jumped on the cushions. Mamoru smiled at her antics and went off to make some coffee and breakfast. She glanced over the counter to make sure he busy and slipped in his room to leave a little surprise. Just to make sure she didn't get caught she flushed the toilet and flounced back in the room. Plopping herself down on a barstool she banged her hand on the counter.

"Oh, Mamo-chan! Where's my Valentine's present?" she squealed gleefully. Mamoru looked at her hopeful smile and decided not to tease her. This year.

"It's in my room. Watch the toast and I'll go get it." he disappear down the hall and she smothered a peal of laughter. Keeping an eye on the toast distracted her for a moment but his footsteps on the plush carpet snapped her attention back to Mamoru. He held up a small envelope and a tiny pink package. "I know this one is from me but what is this envelope about?"

"It's your present silly." she giggled and almost fell off her stool. She could barley contain herself. "Open it!"

Mamoru tossed her the tiny box, which actually made her fall off the stool in the attempt to catch, and went to rip open the envelope. He glanced at the girl writhing in laughter on his floor and finished ripping the paper. Three note cards fell into his hand and upon reading the first one, he broke into a big grin.

"Do you like it?" she asked, tears of giddiness running down her face. "I couldn't think of anything more appropriate. Let's get the list and you can pick something."

"Usagi. You gave me coupons. Coupons for things on my list." he stated dumbly. "Some of those things are a bit, far fetched."

"I know, but I read some that could work." she smiled in triumph and looked down at the box in her hand. "Oh! My gift. I have to open mine before you get yours." She peeled off the paper and gasped in shock at a tiny ring box. Thinking about the precious earrings or ring it might contain, a huge smile made its way across her face. She snapped the lid open to find a tiny scrap of pink fabric on a velvet cushion and she glanced at Mamoru to see if he was making a joke. "I don't get it. What is it?"

"It's a piece of your skirt. The one you ripped." he smiled as understanding showed in her expression.

"This is it? I want my present back." she stated.

"What? You can't do that Odango." she looked indignant and was almost in tears when he laughed. "It was supposed to be romantic Usagi. It's how we finally got together." Her look of hurt didn't change and he sighed. "Here."

He reached behind his back and pulled a huge stuffed bunny out of the back waist band of his sleep pants. He tossed her the bunny and went to find his list.

"Mamo-chan! Did you just pull this out of your pants?" she squealed but hugged the bunny none the less. He reappeared with his little notebook full of hopes and dreams. "Ok. I admit it. The fabric was romantic. Now you can pick one of you gifts.

He flipped open his little book and began to search for the perfect present for himself. I already did most of the two digits. I know she won't do 155 and I don't think she'd do 182. I'll just go with 104, she'd never suspect that one.

"Ok Usagi. I want this one." he handed her the list with #104 circled and waited for a response. She smiled happily and to his surprise squealed with excitement.

"I've always wanted to do that! Right now, let's do it RIGHT NOW!" she flung the bunny from her and launched herself toward his hallway closet. Pulling the door open with such force that it bashed into the wall behind it, she dove into the murky recesses to find what they needed. A muffled 'A ha' could be heard and Mamoru wondered just what he had gotten himself into. A slightly dusty Usagi emerged and clutched in her hands were two helmets, one black and the other bright pink.

"Are you sure you want to do this Usagi? I was just kidding' he asked hopelessly. She smiled mischievously and plopped the black helmet on his head.

"Come on. You asked for 104 and 104 is go-cart racing at the pier." she giggled. "Don't tell me your afraid?"

"Never" he replied, his man-hood injured.

"And Mamoru...?"

"Yes?"

"For the next coupon can you pick something a little more...intimate?"

He choked on his own air and stared at his innocent little Usagi in shock.

"How about #155 Mamoru? It sounds like fun."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, I like it. Now I'm gonna have to write another sequel huh? And I have totally hidden stuff in the back of my pants. People never suspect it. wink Hope you all like it. XOXO and TTFN. 


	3. 15 Mistake

Mamoru laughed at the stupid punch line of his joke and turned to see if Usagi was liking the movie. To his surprise she wasn't next to him on the couch. He started backtracking to figure out when she had disappeared and realized he had been so into the movie she could have left at anytime. Sighing he turned off the DVD player and headed into the bathroom to take a shower before bed. Just as the door closed a pale blur ran past he bathroom but Mamoru had already closed the door.

Usagi giggled silently and went to get her bag full of supplies from the closet. Earlier that week she had found the two remaining Valentine coupons stuffed under Mamoru's pillow with numbers written on them. Assuming they were things on his list he longed to ask for and was to afraid she'd turn him down, Usagi decided to surprise him with #155.

She grabbed the bag and quietly headed into his bed room to set up. Usagi spread rose petals all over the floor and mattress and lit a few red candles around the room. Next she pulled a bag of heresy's kisses out and sporadically threw them all over the place. Finally she lit sleep inducing incense and sat on the bed for him to finish in the shower. Why he wanted to spend a romantic evening with his dreams was a conundrum but he wanted it, she'd give in to him.

As Mamoru rinsed off the last of the suds and shook out his hair, he thought he heard a noise from his bedroom. 'Nah' he thought. It's just the shower. He turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist to head into his bedroom. He always forgot to bring his PJ's into the bathroom with him. To his surprise he found a beet red Usagi sitting on the edge of his bed with roses, chocolates, and candles spread everywhere.

"Uh. Mamo-chan?" she inquired nervously. She had never seen Mamoru in this little amount of cloths before and the thought of it was making her giddy and scared at the same time. "Maybe you should go put some...uh, pants on...?"

He looked down at himself and gave a little squeak of horror. He was basically flashing his dear Usa. With a yelp he grabbed his PJ's from the dresser and scuttled back into the bathroom to get dressed. Usagi's laughter chased him down the hall and even with the door closed he could still hear her giggling.

"Great job Mamoru!" he smacked himself on the forehead and sighed. "You've probably scared her off for ever. I mean she's 15. 15! And now she thinks I'm some kind of horny teenager who just want to...gah! I'm such an idiot. Of course she wouldn't have left without saying good bye."

While he berated himself in the bathroom, Usagi was finally composing her laughter. She smiled on last time and crept down the hall and lightly tapped on the bathroom door.

"Uh Mamoru? Are you done changing yet?" she asked, "I still have to finish helping you with number 155."

'155...155. I don't remember that one...oh no. "155: spend a romantic evening with the girl of my dreams" she wants to do that!'

"Uh, yeah. I done Usagi. Coming out now" he opened the door and with one look at her innocent face realized he couldn't do it, even if she wanted to. She was too sacred, too amazing, too...Usagi. He laughed and led her into the living room to have a little chat.

"OK, Usagi. I uh appreciate the offer but you a little to young to even be thinking about us uh consummating our relationship. I mean it's not that I don't want to, someday, but now is just a little bit too soon." he rambled on and noticed she wasn't really paying attention to him.

"What are you talking about Mamoru? Consummating? I don't even know what that means." she sighed in exasperation and smiled up at him. " Mamoru, we need to do 155. I have no idea why you want to spend a romantic evening with your dreams but I guess we all have our little quirks. I asked Rei for advice on how to make a night romantic and she looked at me funny and asked if she needed to have a word with you so I just asked Mina instead. She gave me a whole list and said go get 'em tiger, whatever that means. So I..."

Her rambling was cut off with a kiss from a very unconfused Mamoru. She smiled and lightly pushed him away.

"Go enjoy your romantic evening Muffin, I'll see you tomorrow." she cooed and before he could stop her she headed toward the door. "Oh and I found your other coupon too. Tell me if you'd rather do 132 or 108 for your birthday, ok?" and the door closed behind her. Mamoru slid back into the couch and laughed like a crazy man at her cute little mistake. Wiping tears from his eyes and headed into his bedroom to have a good nights sleep filled with the scent of Usagi and roses. After he ate a few kisses that is. 


	4. 79 Naughty

Well another one in my "List" series. I don't know how much longer I should keep doing this. Do you guys really like them?

* * *

"Usagi, what are you reading?" Motoki inquired as he wiped out a glass for the thousandth time. He smirked knowingly as she blushed and pulled her nose out Darien's notebook.

"I'm trying to find the perfect costume for Halloween." she innocently explained and plunged back into her "book".

"So how is reading his Wish List going to help you find a costume?" he continued. Ignoring him, she turned the page and laughed.

"For being such a nice guy, Mamoru sure has a lot of naughty things on his list." she commented and Motoki coughed on the air in shock.

"Naughty? Mamoru has naughty wishes? Like what?" he eagerly questioned and leaned over the counter to try and get a look. She pulled the notebook away from his prying eyes and laughed.

"Did he tell you about his 'romantic' evening last Saturday?" she pondered.

"Yeah. He said it was sweet and you're way too innocent for your own good." Motoki laughed, "And he said he's glad that you're dating him and not some sleazy guy."

Usagi glanced poignantly at the notebook and giggled.

"Not some sleazy guy? If you say so." she giggled again and continued reading. Motoki thought about her answers and seemingly condescending tone and he realized something with a jolt of horror.

"Usagi…." he began, "did you understand what 'romantic evening' meant?" he asked incredulously. She looked left and she looked right and finally winked straight at him. Motoki gasped and almost fainted from the shock. His almost-sister wasn't the innocent everybody believed her to be.

"Don't tell Mamoru." she whispered in a death bed-like voice. Motoki nodded and before he knew it she went back to read "The List" happily. Right as he was getting ready to go into the back, her voice rang out in its usual cheer. "Motoki?"

"Yes Usagi?" he faithfully responded.

"Do you think Mamoru would like me batter as #46: a bunny, #113: a cop or #76: a French maid?" she innocently asked. Motoki went death white and choked out the obvious answer.

"A bunny! Mamoru would definitely want you as a sweet little bunny." Before he could say any more she waved her thanks and ran out of the Arcade and left a blue Motoki wondering where little Usagi had gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi smiled to herself and knocked on Mamoru's door. She fluffed her hair one more time, smoothed on another layer of cherry lip gloss, and checked her outfit again. He opened the door and before the little brats could say anything, he stuck out a bowl of candy.

"Here." he grunted tiredly. "Have some candy and a Happy Halloween."

Usagi pouted at him and he didn't even seem to notice. She cleared her throat and his eyes started to focus on who was making the noise. His eyes widened in shock and he dropped the candy bowl. Usagi laughed, launched herself into his arms, and gave him a huge kiss. Mamoru worked his way backwards, shutting the door with his foot, and bumped into the couch. He set her down and smiled goofily at her.

"What do you think about my costume Mamo-chan?" she asked cutely, even though the outfit was the opposite of that. Mamoru devoured the sight of his Usako in a slinky red, satin leotard-tube top with red stilettos, red satin elbow gloves, a fluffy bunny tail, and matching bunny ears with red satin lining. He gulped and hugged her sweetly.

"That's the best bunny outfit I've ever seen. Definitely covers #46." he praised and went back to kissing her. Usagi smiled and pulled back for a moment.

"I'm glad you like it Mamo-chan. I wanted to look good just for you." she smiled in a surprisingly sultry way. "Oh, and thank Motoki too. He suggested the idea." and launched herself back into his arms. All Mamoru could think of was _'What?……….. Motoki!'_

* * *

I know its out of order and there's no real time frame. These just come as the ideas strike me. Well hope you enjoyed. XOXO 


	5. 25 Caramel Apple

Mamoru paused outside of his apartment. A loud crash echoed from within and he hastily unlocked the door, fearing a burglar. Very quietly, he grabbed an umbrella from the stand just inside the door and tiptoed down the hallway. Another crash sounded from the kitchen and he hurried forward to catch the thief in action. Peeking around the corner revealed a very sticky Usagi.

He laughed, dropping the umbrella. Usagi screamed, hurled a sticky spoon at his head, and ran to the other side of the island brandishing a colander. Mamoru flinched as the spoon struck his face, utterly surprised. After a moment, he realized that the spoon was still stuck to his face.

"Mamo-chan! You scared me half to death." She giggled, but smothered it with her hands, eyes going wide. "Get out! Get out out out! You're ruining it."

Mamoru let himself be pushed out of _his_ kitchen, laughing at the tiny hands on his back. He turned around to claim a kiss but she ripped the spoon off of his cheek instead. He gasped sharply, hand scrambling to cover the sore spot. Usagi flashed her infamous smile and trotted back into the kitchen.

"Just what are you doing?" he yelled, afraid to peek around the corner again.

"Go study or something, you're distracting me!" she countered, voice almost covered by another crash. He sighed, still rubbing his face, and moved to the couch. TV seemed like a good idea. Once Usagi got an idea in her head, he was hard put to stop it.

The screen buzzed to life, but the cooking channel was not what he was expecting. Last he remembered, he'd been watching CNN before bed. His interest really piqued, he flopped to the floor and began crawling toward the kitchen. He barley saw Usagi pulling apples out of his fridge before one smashed against the wall behind him.

"Mamoru Chiba! Get your sorry butt out of this kitchen before I do more than throw apples at you!"

He lunged backward, laughing uncontrollably. TV was defiantly a good idea. He could hear Usagi sighing loudly, obviously for his benefit. He felt like a naughty child and laughed again.

Mamoru sighed as the movie ended and flipped through channels for another program. He barely noticed the weight of the couch change, but when she cleared her throat, he knew she was there. She carefully slid closer to him, burrowing under his arm and laying her head on his chest. All the air in his lungs happily whooshed out and he drew her closer, kissing the top of her head.

"Can I have my hello kiss?" he smirked. Usagi looked up to see pouting lips and tightly closed eyes. She giggled and kissed him happily. Mamoru grinned into her lips, wrapped his arms around her, and pressed her body against the arm of the couch. She squeaked, but returned the pressed with vigor. Mamoru was completely willing to smother her in kisses for _at least_ the next decade, but she pushed him away.

"Ready for your surprise?" she happily questioned, grinning at her secret. He smiled widely, eager to see what her kitchen explosion had created. She grabbed his hand, giggling as she dragged him off the couch. He put all of his weight into resisting, but she managed to brace her feet and haul him up.

"Okay, I'm coming." He laughed but she ignored him and continued into the kitchen. Just at the doorway, she turned around, stretched up, and covered his eyes with her small hand. Slowly, she led him into the kitchen, right up to the counter.

"Number 108." She simply stated. Before he could even think about what that one was she pulled her hand away from his face. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light, but quickly noticed the tray of treats in front of him. Usagi grinned as the dopey smile crossed his face, clasping her hands to her chest in joy.

"Oh, Odango they look delicious." He beamed, wrapping his arms around her tightly. His lips lowered to her ear and he huskily whispered, "So very, very delicious."

She squealed with laughter, his hot breath tickling. Mamoru wasted no time kissing her neck a dozen times. She sagged against him, but froze when the kisses stopped. She turned around to see Mamoru's lips taking a bite out of ones of her treats. He chomped down loudly, but couldn't seem to free himself from the sticky coating.

"They have to cool first, silly!" Uasagi collapsed to the floor, tears streaming from her eyes in laughter. Mamoru cocked an eyebrow at her trying to mumble, but the caramel apple plastered to his face only made the gesture look humorous. Taking pity on him, she grabbed the stick and wrenched the apple from his mouth.

"Geez!" was all he could manage, picking bits a caramel from his lips. Uasagi grabbed his hand and winked.

"Allow me." She whispered and her mouth began removing any traces of caramel from his. His notebook lay forgotten on the counter, number 108: Eat a caramel apple, checked off.


End file.
